Confessions of former bonds
by bravd
Summary: The monster is gone and Haruka accepted her destiny as a soldier. But what about these strange feelings forming so fast into her towards Michiru? Their few words, settling a bond that seemed forgotten. Short Story.


It was one thing to have to fight evil in this world and Haruka could understand her mixed feelings, but it was another thing to have to deal with emotions that crawled under her skin like nothing before, emotions that took her over the moment she held Michiru in her arms. Sure, the blue haired violinist was nothing else than mesmerizing and it had been hard enough to turn her away in the first place, but this…this was something else. If at first she wished to run from the woman, it seemed to her that right now all she wanted to do was make her stay. Michiru's words sounded in her ear like a melody and her sincerity had disarmed Haruka completely. Not ever had a woman talked to her like that, even if she had heard enough sweet words under the sheets.

Haruka felt helpless in front of Michiru. Her new partner had observed her and, even it at first Michiru had tried awakening her, she had ended up protecting Haruka, trying to assure the woman a normal life, without the fights and sacrifices of a soldier. But how could she return to her regular life after her void had been so easily filled up by Michiru's presence in her arms?

Sure, Haruka knew that what would follow, would be struggles and negative emotions, sacrifices and sleepless nights. But she was eager to skip any night she could spend sensing the woman next to her.

Haruka shivered from her thoughts as she heard the bathroom door open. Michiru had ended her shower and was now approaching in slow footsteps, like she was somehow afraid to face Haruka. And Haruka was also afraid of the amount of feelings that would invade her the moment she would lay eyes on the woman. But finally Michiru was in the doorway, wearing one of Haruka's shirts and the two looked at each other. She was beautiful with her petite body wrapped in the loose clothing, the image of perfect porcelain hiding the strengths of a true warrior.

"How are your wounds?" Haruka finally managed speaking.

"Better. You will see…we heal faster. Still…I would prefer you'd never found out" the woman's perfect lips brushed a smile.

"I think it's too late for that" Haruka jumped from the porch of her window and approached. She had brought Michiru to her apartment under the excuse that she wanted to learn more about everything her new life included. But, truly, she just wished to have the woman a little bit more by herself.

"Would you like to eat something?" Haruka asked, prolonging the moment when Michiru would want to leave. "I can order something…"

"No, I'm fine" she slightly shook her head. "Are you…how are you feeling?" the woman crossed her fingers before her lap.

Haruka supported her arm on the doorway.

"You ask me how I am feeling? I wasn't hurt…thanks to you".

"No, I mean with…accepting your destiny".

Haruka thought for a moment, time which she spent gazing upon Michiru's elegant features.

"I think you put it best into words. When I held you back then…I finally had the guts to face my destiny. And, whatever it might bring…I will cope with it".

Haruka's hand went to Michiru's hair, tangling her fingers in the woman's strands. She finally understood what was changed. Her loneliness had ended.

"Why do I get the feeling that I know you since forever and still…you make me so nervous?"

"Because you do. We have a former a life, of rulers of our planets. And…even if I can remember little of it…I know there was a strong bond between us" Michiru looked up, making Haruka melt into the ocean.

"And you would have broken this bond by letting me have my normal life and fighting on your own?"

"That would have never broken our former bond. I just wished…the best for you".

"And now? Is this a new bond?"

"It feels more like an old bond, growing stronger".

Haruka wished to wrap her arms around the woman's body, it was a grieve she couldn't almost resist. Just to have that feeling again, of perfect vibe shared by two.

"Those words you spoke to me earlier…they sounded like my solitude was over" Haruka whispered as her body naturally approached Michiru. The closer she was, the stronger the feeling and the less she was tensed.

"I might have loved you in a former life" Michiru whispered, but her eyes looked down. There was nothing she wanted to push upon Haruka and the blonde felt it. She placed her hand under Michiru's chin and made her look up.

"I do hope this is true and that we belonged to each other in our former life" she declared. "Because my body wishes for nothing else than to hold you and my lips are already aching from the desire to taste you. But I am afraid my sudden emotion would scare you".

"We go beyond that, Haruka. What we share cannot ever scare me and what is proper to this world we live today, is nothing but nonsense to me. What I feel from you and what I sense in me, breaks boundaries and I am sure they did before" her smile grew stronger and her eyes lightened into a gaze that Haruka knew she would be the only one to ever witness. She would be the only one Michiru would give herself to like that.

Haruka's arm went around Michiru's waist, pulling the woman closer and, as she did so, it all felt right. There was nothing she would change, although she would love to freeze with the woman in her arms.

"You won't turn away from me tonight and stay?"

"I will stay any night you wish me to" Michiru's voice sounded like soft, cooling breaths, which Haruka needed to feel to calm her burning lips.

"I am whatever you want me to be, soldier or ruler, as long as you'll always surrender your lips to me" the blonde whispered in desire. She bent her head a little, their eyes bonding deeper for a moment before they closed as their lips touched, finally pleasing their never ending desire of each other.

Nore: oh, fluffy, fluffy!


End file.
